MP3
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome listening to a song. InuKag, OneShot, sorry if it's kinda OOC or weird, lol.


**Made**: 27 July 2009 (Again.. I made this like, exactly NOW.. and I mean it, NOW! - still hot and fresh from the microwave, lol.)  
**Dislcaimer**: I'm not the owner of Inuyasha, there, happy? Why should you ask me about this anyway...??

**Recommendation**: Read at 3/4 if you like.

* * *

"Kagome, there's too much noise here!" Inuyasha whined.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way we could go get your ramen." She replied while holding his hand.

Here's the story, Inuyasha's out of ramen and Kagome decided to buy some for him (and study for her test) but Inuyasha is just too hyper to wait and he decided to go back with her. But when they walk to the bus station, there's been a disaster (some fire or something) and she can't really get on to the bus because there are too many people. So she decided to use the train, but you know how loud outside the train – with the repairing in the station, that's just hell for the sensitive hearing of a hanyou.

They pass the repairing place where there's been loud hammer noise. Inuyasha covers his ears with his hand, but it's just too noisy.

"Kagome!" He whined and jerked when he heard another loud bang. "My ears hurt…" He murmured to the girl beside him. He already uses a bandana and a cap, but still the sound barge right through his defenses.

Kagome pats his head and then touch where his ears supposed to be. "Is it that bad?" He nods. "I'm sorry, but it won't be that noisy once we're in the train." She smiles reassuringly. The hanyou decided to follow her while trying not to wince, but it's just hard when he got this super sensitive hearing.

"Why we don't use the taxi?" He asked. He tries to flatten his ears every time a 'BANG!' could be heard, but no use.

Kagome gloom a bit, "My allowance is… uh, it's kinda hard to explain, Inuyasha…" Then she lit up, "Besides, better by train." She smiles and points at the 'Go GREEN!' poster.

Inuyasha look at the poster with frown before Kagome tug at his arm and they run through the crowds to reach the train – that's luckily, pretty empty. They took a seat next to each other as Kagome starts to put her mp3 to her ears. Inuyasha eyed it curiously before he asks, "What is that?" He points at the mp3 on her ears. He looks at it curiously.

"Oh," Kagome smiles. "This is what we call mp3. There's iPod though, much better… but this is cheaper." She explains.

"Em-Pee-Tree? What for? How to use it?"

"You just press this button," She pushes the middle button. "And then press 'play', there's going to be music come out from these little things." She continues while showing him the headphone. "You can always pause or stop it or pick the songs you like." She shows the other buttons.

The hanyou eyed the em-pee-tree for a while before he arched an eyebrow. "Can I try it?"

"Eh, is it okay with your sensitive hearing?" She asks.

"Um… I guess so,"

"I'll turn down the volume a bit, and then we can hear it together."

Inuyasha waits for a moment before she said, "Done!" And then he takes one headphone and put it on his right ear (secretly) and Kagome put the other end to her left ear. She decided to get a random song and then she press play. Her ears catch some guitar and she immediately notices the song. She sings it quietly, but of course Inuyasha could still hear her. He closes his eyes and concentrates on both the song and her beautiful smooth voice.

**fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto (I'm sure that the heart I left behind)  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo (still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.)**

Kagome starts the first line. Without her noticing, Inuyasha smile at her and then closes his eyes again.

**sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta (Exhausted, without the strength to search)  
****hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru (people vanish into the infinite darkness.)**

She continues to sing and at the first line, she vaguely remembers the first time she met him. Those beautiful white hairs swaying softly with the wind, red combine into green of the tree. When she remembers, seeing him sleep peacefully like that makes her… calm and relaxed.

**chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na (If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?)**

Her blue-grey orbs move from the window to her companion. His eyes closed as a small smile formed on his lips.

**boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni (As we live on,)  
****nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu (we lose a little bit more.)  
****itsuwari ya uso wo matoi (Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,)  
****tachisukumu koe mo naku (we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out.)**

Her voice became soft at this because this song somewhat represents her life, where she have to lie at her friends and sometimes sacrifices must be made. She remembers the time he left her for Kikyou, but he eventually came back. But still, there's still pain left that can't be undone.

**aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama (The days pass by and change,)  
****sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku (without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.)**

_Hmm, yeah…_ she thought bitterly. Sometimes she would look at the sky but she never really _look_ at it. Because all of the things happened, she never really pays attention to her surroundings anymore.

Her world is like, slowly changes. From where she's just a teenager in a modern day, slowly fades – those times when her and her friends going out to check on the boys, or talk about make up… it's all gone, fading slowly and she notices it. _But it must happen; I have to help Inuyasha to restore the jewel. This is my destiny,_ she thought.

"Kagome?" She heard a voice.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you singing anymore?" He asked, frowning.

Kagome look a bit surprised, noticing that… she gave him a soft smile, "I'm just thinking, that's all. Want me to continue?"

He nods and she sings.

**tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite (Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,)  
****sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo (and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!)**

Inuyasha listens carefully at the song lyric and he knew immediately what's inside Kagome's mind. Those days where she's just a teenage girl turns into a battlefield where she can't object. It makes him wash over with guilt and sadness. He can't stop this; this is the work of fate.

He took a glance at the miko beside him and mesmerizes her black hair, her blue-grey beautiful eyes – those eyes who seemed so alive.

**toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou (If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again.)**

_Rhythm of the time, eh? Yeah… I hope we could find it someday,_ he thought as he looks outside and notice that it's starts to rain. He put his forehead on the window glass and watch the people run from the rain. The tall buildings around him, surrounding them just like the forest in the Feudal Era. But they're cold, tall and cold when it rains.

They look so dull and motionless, like the town itself is lifeless. It's different than the birds that chirp, the squirrels and all the colors in the forest.

**boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara (We live our lives,)  
ikite yuku doko made mo (wandering to the ends of the earth.)  
shinjite'ru hikari motome (Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,)  
arukidasu kimi to ima (in search of the light.)**

Inuyasha sneer a bit,_ yeah, this does sounds like _her_, _he thought bitterly._ Is this how she really felt, then?_

**boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni (As we live on,)  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu (we lose a little bit more.)  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi (Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,)  
tachisukumu koe mo naku (we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out.)**

Her lips parted slightly every time she sings, as those pink full lips looks so kissable to him. He shakes his head and tries hard not to concentrate on her lips. Once again, they're deep in their own thoughts.

**boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara (We live our lives,)  
ikite yuku doko made mo (wandering to the ends of the earth.)  
furikaeru (Closing off)michi wo tozashi (the way back,)  
aruite'ku eien ni (we walk on for eternity.)**

Kagome flickers her eyes to her side and see the thoughtful look on her hanyou face. His eyes look sharp, like he's concentrating on something. Noticing the rain, she looks outside and sees the mall where their destination should be.

_Oh, well, I still have time to finish the song,_ she smiles.

**tachisukumu koe mo naku (We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,)  
****ikite yuku eien ni (unable to cry out, for eternity...)**

She stops singing and then pulls the headphone from her ear. She pats Inuyasha's shoulder, "We're here, let's go." She said as he pops the headphone from his right ear and gave it to her before they walks out from the train.

- - -

Kagome sighed and look at the piles of ramen on top of her dining table. She sweat-dropped and then look at hanyou beside her who already eat three cups of ramen. She sighs once more before turning to the sink and put her dinner plate there to clean it later. Two golden orbs watching every move she made as the girl walks upstairs and pops her head, "I'm going to take a bath. Don't be noisy or do anything weird." She threatens.

The hanyou just gulped and let out a sigh when she disappears trough the corridors.

He looks at the moon as his gold eyes glistens under the shine. He walks to her bedroom and then opens the window, just to sit back at the tree. He recalls the events today where he and Kagome are going to the mall. He remembers the song, the meaning of the song as well.

"Is that how she feels?" He thought bitterly to himself. There's some happy part, but most of them is despair and uncertainty. He doesn't really understand those kinds of things, but he lives long enough and experiences enough to finally understand some bit. But he still has another heart to settle. When people ask him who he chooses, he'll say "I don't know." Because he haven't finished his business with the former miko.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing there?" He almost jumps at the sound behind him as he put a hand on his chest where his heart pounded hard.

"Geez, Kagome, you could have give me a heart attack!" He snarls.

The girl just shrugged, "Well, sorry. It's not my fault that someone didn't respond even when I've called him more than five times." The white haired hanyou just snorts and then back to mesmerize the moon. Kagome feels the urge to ask, "What are you thinking?"

"Is that how you feel?" He answers with question.

"What is this about?"

"The song," He replied. "Is that how you feel?"

Kagome look at him before she catches the meaning behind his words. She looks down and then up to see the moon, "Somewhat, yes. Ironically, that's my favorite song even before I met you. I don't know how it end up being my feeling and what I experienced." She laughs bitterly. Before Inuyasha could reply, she continues while sitting on the edge of the window, elbow on the window sill, "I'm not asking you to be responsible for my feelings, not at all… I understand that you must finish your business with Kikyou first before you settle things down with me. It's true that those feeling came to me because of you, but it's not your fault… it's my choice, and I choice to bear with it."

He smiles weakly and looks at the moon, "Thank you for understanding, Kagome."

She stretches a bit before she grabs her mp3 and then pops her head from the window, "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure," He replied while grabbing her hand and led her to sit next to him. She untangles the headphones wire and gives one to Inuyasha. She smiles, "Let's see what's on next, shall we?" She gives one to Inuyasha and then press forward.

**Owari nai Yume **by **Aikawa Nanase** played.

* * *

**Fukai Mori** by **Do As Infinity** (Kanji)

深い深い森の奥に　今もきっと  
置きざりにした心　隠してるよ

探すほどの力もなく　疲れ果てた  
人々は永遠の　闇に消える

小さいままなら　きっと　今でも見えたかな

僕たちは　生きるほどに  
失くしてく　少しずつ  
偽りや　嘘をまとい  
立ちすくむ　声もなく

蒼い蒼い空の色も　気付かないまま  
ぎてゆく毎日が　変わってゆく

つくられた枠組みを越え　今を生きて  
錆びついた心　また動き出すよ

時のリズムを知れば　もう一度　飛べるだろう

僕たちは　さまよいながら  
生きてゆく　どこまでも  
信じてる　光求め  
歩きだす　君と今

僕たちは　生きるほどに  
失くしてく　少しずつ  
偽りや　嘘をまとい  
立ちすくむ　声もなく

僕たちは　さまよいながら  
生きてゆく　どこまでも  
振り返る　道をとざし  
歩いてく　永遠に

立ちすくむ　声もなく　生きてゆく　永遠に

* * *

**Owari nai Yume** by **Aikawa Nanase** (Kanji)

終わりない夢

心の中のジオラマの街は  
希望の光できらめいている  
陽炎の翼ではばたいた夢は  
君と僕との探し物

真実はいつも瞳に潜んでいる 蒼く

僕等は何処まで行こう  
2人の未来今流浪って  
僕等は旅を続ける  
永遠の在り処 終わりない夢  
この手を離さず追いかけていきたい ずっと

ターコイズ色の心の海で  
光の船の合図が聞こえる  
早く行かなきゃ はやる想いに  
何も言葉はいらないね

偽りはいつも言葉に潜んでいる 甘く

2人でひとつになろう  
臆病な波の穂も抱きしめて  
僕等は旅を続ける  
抱き合う隙間 終わりない夢  
虹を突抜けた 約束の光を目指す

僕等は何処まで行こう  
2人の未来今流浪って  
僕等は旅を続ける  
永遠の在り処 終わりない夢  
この手を離さず追いかけていきたい ずっと

* * *

**Note**: _I want to change the world, nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai, katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa_.. Oh, sorry, I kinda forgot that I have a note to write, lol. I'm listening to random Japanese song, and stumble on Inuyasha's ost. So, here you go, I made this for those who like InuKag or just plainly like InuYasha! Sorry for misspelled words and grammar problems, I'm too lazy to edit it, ke ke ke.

- animchan


End file.
